Jenkins Family Revisited/Transcript
One Year Ago... see a sign called 1 year ago And Now... Jo and the Nanny 911 crew Jo: "I visited the Jenkins Family a year ago and tried to help them take back control of their daughter Alexandra's behavior. However, Alexandra disrespected me so badly that I had to end up leaving the house. Steve and Nora were so upset that they begged me to come back in the future. I kept my promise, but this time I brought a little surprise with me." Deb: "Hello, my name is Deborah Carroll. I have over 29 years experience of being a nanny and I believe in the "tough-love" approach. When I heard about Alexandra's behavior, I knew I had to help Jo." Stella: "I'm Stella Reid. I've been a nanny for 22 years and have helped families across England. When I heard about the family's rebellious daughter who sneaks out at night to do drugs with her boyfriend, I knew I also had to help Jo." Yvonne: "I'm Yvonne Shove. I've been a nanny for 22 years and I like to help families doing it tough." Jo and Mike Ruggles Mike: Hi, I'm Mike Ruggles, and I'm a Chicago developmental therapist who has been helping families in crisis for over 15 years. When I heard about the Jenkins family's rebellious daughter, that's then I decided to give a lending hand." lands and Mike steps off Jo: "Hi." Mike: "You must be Jo Frost. I'm Mike Ruggles, developmental therapist." Jo Returns to the Jenkins House Jo, Mike Ruggles, Nanny Stella, Nanny Yvonne and Nanny Deb arrive at the Jenkins residence knocks Jo: "It's me, Jo Frost." Nora: "Hello Jo. Who are these people with you?" Mike: "Hi, I'm Mike Ruggles. I've been a developmental therapist helping American families in crisis for 15 years." Stella: "I am Stella Reid. I've been a nanny helping families across England for over 22 years." Yvonne: "I am Yvonne Shove. As a nanny, I've been helping families for over 22 years." Deb: "And I am Deborah Carroll. I've been a nanny for 29 years and I believe in the 'tough-love' approach." Nora: "Alexandra's been arrested for possession of illegal drugs by the police. They found marijuana and cocaine in her bag." see a brief shot of Alexandra's mugshot Steve: "In addition to that, she has also been expelled from school." Nora: "Yes, she was expelled from St. Margaret's School for Girls for computer hacking and for the hazing incident." Jo: "I couldn't believe what I just heard. Alexandra doing drugs, yet again! Poor Nora." Nora: "She's also started smoking and drinking." Deb: "When Alexandra got home, we seriously needed to talk to her." Yvonne: "What about Liam? How is he?" Steve: "Liam's doing fine." on the door answers it, and it is a police officer with Alexandra Jo: "Sure enough, a policeman arrived at the door with Alexandra. She was caught using drugs." Nora: "Thank you, officer." policeman leaves Nora: "Alexandra Jeanette Jenkins! I have had it!" Deb: "Young lady, we need to have a serious talk with you!" Yvonne: "We heard that you have been sneaking out at night to do drugs!" Stella: "And not to mention smoking and drinking." Alexandra: "Who the (bleep) are you three?" Deb: "We are the nannies from Nanny 911. I am Nanny Deborah." Yvonne: "and I am Nanny Yvonne," Stella: "and I am Nanny Stella." Alexandra: "And who's this gorgeous gentleman next to HER? (referring to Jo)" Jo: "That is Mike Ruggles, he is a developmental therapist." Alexandra: "Hi." comes out of his bedroom with his Nintendo 3DS Steve: "These people are here to help Jo help us so we can be a happier family." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Yvonne, Stella, Jo, Mike and Deb lay down the law." Deb: "No drinking alcohol." Mike: "Let your folks where you're going and when you'll be back." Stella: "No more drugs." Announcer: "But will three more nannies plus a therapist be enough to bring Alexandra down?" Yvonne: "No smoking." Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Laying Down The Law Alexandra escapes from home Approximately 10:50 PM runs away from her parents, Liam, Yvonne, Stella, Deb, Mike, and Jo who are all chasing after her as she is trying to visit a local video arcade to hang out with her friends at night Stella: "Young lady, you need to come back here right this minute!" Mike: "Stella is right. If you do not return home, you will lose your Facebook privileges for the rest of the week!" Alexandra: "Stay away from me! Don't you freakin' dare gang up on me when I am going to the video arcade!" Steve: "It's bedtime, Alexandra, and it's after curfew!" Alexandra: "(bleep) OFF! WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET A (bleep)ING LIFE AND LEAVE ME THE (bleep) ALONE!!!" friends surround Yvonne, Stella, Deb, Mike and Jo Jo: "Who are you, young people?"Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts